Goodbye Heero , darling
by Kitahoshi
Summary: Relena is acting strangely , Duo and Heero run out to save her , but what if it's too late?death fic


"There , all done," Relena said , putting down her pen. She was working overtime at the preventer's headquarter's again. People had been commenting on the dark shadows under her eyes , ofcourse that was not including the days when her eyes were puffy and red. She picked up the vid phone , and called Pagan at the house. No one answered. She dialed Duo's number.  
  
"Howdy," Duo said , concealing his messy hair and house coat.  
  
"Hey Duo , Can you do me a few favours?"she asked , tapping the pen on her desk.  
  
"Sure , do you know what time it is?" he said.  
  
"Sure I do , it's around 2 in the morning.So is that a yes then?" she said , smiling fakely.  
  
"Okay , what is it?" he asked , crossing his arms.  
  
"First of all , call Pagan and tell him I'm on my way home.Secondly , tell Heero to pick up a letter in my office tommorrow , oh you can read it if you want to as well.Not like it will matter! Oh , and Duo..." she said , still holding up that fake smile . The strained smile she showed to people.  
  
"What else , 'Lena?" he asked , curious at her pause.  
  
"Tell Heero a message for me.Tell him I love him , and that he's all your's now.I'm giving up , and I hope you two will be happy now.I'm sorry about bothering you two all the time too," she said.  
  
"You're sure acting strange tonight 'Lena , but I'll tell him anyways , anything else?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah , be good Duo. Don't forget to tell him , or you'll regret it for the rest of your lives,"she said gravely, staring at him seriously. He didn't like the way she said that.  
  
"Okay , 'Lena. Will you be at the meeting tommorrow?" he asked.  
  
"I can't promise that , I'm pretty busy tomorrow with important things that I can't just call off you know.Good bye now , Duo. God knows when we shall meet again," she said , hanging up. Relena smiled at the phone a moment longer , then got up to go home. She pulled on her jacket , and walked out to the parking lot quietly. Getting inside her car , she smiled in the mirror.As she pulled up to her house , she blew a kiss to her brother's window , then pulled away. Her nephew had proved to be troublesome to Noin , who barely got any sleep either. Memories fogged her mind , as she drove down the road.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Relena , I don't love you. I'm happy with Duo , can't you understand that?Just let me be happy," heero said , pushing her away. Tears glided down her cheek , as she blinked against the rain.  
  
"I was only protecting you , that was it. Move on now , " he said , turning away.  
  
"But Heero , you-you are my life!" she said between sobs.  
  
"Find someone else," he said , walking away.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
It had been one year since that happened. Three years since he had saved her from the Mariemaya.She stopped at the side of the road , parking the car. She took out an old bear , and sat it down on the edge of the cliff. She took a shaded object from her trunk , and headed towards the bear again.  
  
"Wake up Heero , wake up," Duo said , shaking the perfect soldier.  
  
"What is it?"he said irritatedly , sitting up.  
  
"'Lena was acting strange , I want to go check on her.Can you come , incase we have to talk her out of any insane things she might do?You know you're the only one she'll listen to," he said.  
  
"Fine , but next time she can go to hell.I'm tired of putting up with her anymore , all she does is cause trouble.Besides , she would never do anything insane , she's a vice foreign minister!The people depend on her , and her mission is to keep peace.Why would she jeopordize that?"he said.  
  
"I don't know , but she said something strange to me when she hung up on the vid phone.She said 'God knows when we will meet again' and told me to call Pagan to say she was on her way home,"Duo said.  
  
"Why would she commit suicide?" he said , before a voice rang through his ears.  
  
"But you-you are my life,".  
  
"Shit," Heero said , jumping out of bed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Duo , watching him get dressed in record time.  
  
"Where did she call from?" he asked , not bothering with his messy hair.  
  
"The preventer's HQ," Duo replied , not understanding.  
  
"Get dressed , we have to go find her," Heero said , fear in his voice.  
  
"What's that sound?" Relena thought , hearing a car from the distance. Heero was driving the jeep Duo had bought him last year , with his eyes transfixed with the side of the road. It began to rain as he saw a dark black car on the side of the road.He stopped , seeing a figure at the cliff.He jumped out into the night , running towards the figure.  
  
"Don't come any closer Heero , I knew you would figure it out so I have a back up plan," she said , her dress was soaked by the rain , and clinging to her body.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid , Relena," Heero replied glancing at her hand.She was holding a gun up to her temple now , smiling at them. She was going to die , but she was smiling?  
  
"I'm not , I'm only following your advice , darling," she said , laughing.  
  
"I never told you to die," he said , quickly.  
  
"You told me to move on , you told me to let you be happy," she said , tightening her grip on the gun.  
  
"But you aren't , this isn't moving on," he snapped angrily.  
  
"I am , Heero.You see this bullet?It hurts half as much as you do.So I'm moving on now , I'm just moving permanently this time," she giggled.  
  
"Don't be irrational , you have to protect your people!" Duo yelled over the rain.  
  
"People? I'm not strong enough , I thought I was once.But if losing love hurts this much , then I was wrong Duo.If this is what I do when I lose the one I love to a MAN , then what kind of leader would I make? If only you could understand. You don't know what it's like to be me," she said.  
  
"We can work through this!"Heero shouted. Relena couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was the rain.  
  
"No , darling , we can't.If you loved me, well that's a different story now isn't it?I could do anything if I had you , Heero Yuy." she said , her smile fading.  
  
"But....Relena , I love you!" he screamed to her menacing eyes.  
  
"You lie. All you've done is lie to me.All you've done is hurt me.When you love someone , you don't hurt them like what you did to me. I know what love is. It's hell inside humans. It's lies. Heero , you are love , you are lies and masks, lying to the people you hate the most and denying it.I'm giving up on life , your love , everything.Can't you understand I want to be happy Heero?" she said.  
  
"DON'T RELENA. DON'T PULL THAT TRIGGER.Tell me , was it because of me you want to die?Is it my fault?" he asked , silently walking to her.  
  
"Yes," She hissed. He came to her , and took the gun from her trembling hands. He embraced her soaked form , as her tears soaked into his jacket.  
  
"Please , forgive me Relena. I do love you," he said. She pushed him away.  
  
"You don't. I just want you to be happy. Heero , I love you so much.It's the irony of the world , taking away everything I treasure most.Were you aware that I haven't slept one decent night for one whole year?" she said , tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Relena , I-" he started.  
  
"Were you aware I spent all of my nights crying?Crying for you?Crying because no one loved me.You all respected me because of who I was.None of you ever loved me. Were you aware of the fact that I'm dead already?It's too late to save me. I died the moment you said you didn't love me. Heero..." she said, holding out her hand to him. Her dress and hair was matted to her skin , but the cold didn't make her shiver.Heero took her hand , as she pulled him to her. She kissed him passionately , and he responded. Then , she rested her head on his shoulder , then pushed him away again. She turned and jumped off the cliff ledge , her hair blowing in the wind. He saw her wave goodbye to him one last time , then closed her eyes as the darkness swallowed her body into the shadowed rocks.  
  
"RELENA!"he screamed , holding the bear close , crying.Heero Yuy was crying. He finally knew what it was like to be Relena . To loose someone you loved. He hugged his knees , as Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's shivering body.  
  
"Were you lying?" Duo whispered.  
  
"No,". 


End file.
